1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hay saver insert and more particularly to a hay saver insert which is inserted into a conventional round or cylindrical bale feeder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional round or cylindrical feeders have been used for many years to feed large round roll-type bales to livestock. Most conventional round bale feeders include a circular metal frame having a plurality of horizontally spaced-apart bars or pipes positioned thereon which enable the animals to insert their heads therethrough to gain access to the hay but which are spaced closely enough to prevent the animal from entering the interior of the feeder. A large amount of hay is pulled outwardly through the bars by the animals with the excess hay falling onto the ground and being trampled by the livestock thereby resulting in considerable waste of the hay.
A hay saving insert is provided for a conventional livestock feeder comprising a cylindrical frame including a number of spaced-apart bars which prevent the animal from entering the frame while allowing the animal to place its head through the bars. A cylindrical frame includes a ring-shaped upper end and a ring-shaped lower end. The insert of this invention has upper and lower ends and is selectively removably positioned within the cylindrical frame. The insert includes a ring-shaped upper end portion at its upper end which is removably supported upon the ring-shaped upper end of the cylindrical frame. The insert includes a generally conical-shaped portion which extends downwardly from the ring-shaped upper end portion of the insert, into the interior of the cylindrical frame. The conical-shaped portion of the insert includes a plurality of spaced-apart bars which allow the animal to place its head therebetween to grasp the feed material therein for eating. The lower end of the insert is spaced inwardly of the lower end of the cylindrical frame to define an area therebetween into which excess feed may fall. A shield extends around the upper end of the ring-shaped upper end portion of the insert to prevent animals from accessing the feed from above and/or through the outer portion of the insert.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a hay saver insert which is removably positioned on a conventional feeder and which extends downwardly and inwardly thereinto.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an insert for a conventional bale feeder which prevents hay waste.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an insert for a conventional round hay feeder which prevents spoilage of the hay therein by keeping the hay off the ground.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a hay saving insert for a conventional round hay feeder which is positioned on and within the feeder without any modification of the feeder.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hay saver insert of the type described above which is durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.